The truth is revealed to Maggie
by CaskettCoffeeAlways
Summary: This is a Merthan/Griggs fanfic, in which Nathan tells Maggie the truth. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I've never written a GA fanfic before, but I just love Griggs/Merthan so much! (I love Merder as well, but lets face it. Derek is dead and Meredith deserves happiness.)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Riggs was walking in the hospital corridor when he saw Maggie. "Maggie! Wait up!" He said as he was catching up with her. "I need to talk to you."

She looked at him, and said "Ok, where do you want to talk?", a bit hesitant because of the previous awkward events.

"It's personal, so any empty room is good" he said as he opened a door "Look, this room is empty." They went inside.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I have to tell you the truth about why I turned you down."

"Riggs, you really don't have to." She looked at him, but he didn't seem convinced. "Really, I'm fine."

"Yes I do, because no matter what you think the reason is, you're wrong."

"Ok then. I'll listen."

"First you have to promise me, that you won't get mad at your sister."

"Fine, but what does my sister have to do with this?"

"Remember how you and Meredith had a fight close to Owen's and Amelia's wedding?"

She nodded.

"Meredith felt really bad about that, and didn't wanna go through that again."

"Well I don't see what that has to do with anything." She answered quite annoyed. Why was he dragging Meredith into this.

"Just remember that she hasn't told you this, because she didn't want to start a new fight."

"Ok, continue."

"I really don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it as it is." He paused for a while. "The night before the wedding, your sister and I slept together."

"Wait, what?" Maggie said.

"Your sister and I slept together, but we agreed we would stay friends."

He continued his story.

"But after that there was a lot of flirting, and when I saw her at the wedding I knew I wanted her, but she just kept rejecting me."

"And that is when I told her that I liked you." Maggie replied.

"Apparently yes. I only found out that that was the reason she was rejecting me, when she asked me to turn you down."

"If she told you to turn me down, then she probably likes you."

"I think so." Riggs said.

"And your expression says that you're clearly falling for her as well."

"Look Maggie, I know we should have told you the truth, but please know that neither of us wanted to hurt you."

"I'm mad that you didn't tell me before, but I get it."

"I think it's just that neither of us expected to fall for someone again."

"I feel so stupid" She said. "But has she continued to reject you because of me?"

"I think that's the reason, yes."

"She shouldn't do that."

Before Riggs had a chance to reply, their pagers went off, and they hurried back to work.

Later in the day Maggie found Riggs in the cafeteria, and she sat down next to him and said "You know what, I've an idea that you'll like."

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I'm happy you liked the first chapter. This fanfic just want I wanted to happen after 13x03, but then 13x04 was a huge disappointment._ _J_

-.-.-

"Ok? Go on?" Riggs said as Maggie sat down. He felt a bit awkward, because Maggie suddenly was acting like nothing had happened.

"I'm going to convince Meredith to go on a blind date." Maggie said.

"To be honest Maggie, this is a bit weird." She just looked at him like she didn't understand him. "First you ask me out and I turn you down, then you act very awkward for weeks, but now suddenly everything is back to normal?"

"Well, I still feel very awkward, but we have to be able to hang out without everything being awkward." She realised that her actions had turned 180 degrees, which must seem weird.

"Ok then, I'm good with that."

"So back to my great idea..."

Riggs stopped her "About that, in what world would that be an idea I liked?"

"The blind date is you."

"Good luck with that." Riggs seemed like he had lost his hope.

"With what?"

"Convincing Meredith Grey to do anything."

"Come on Riggs! Have a little faith in the power of sisterhood."

"Let's say that you can convince her, what will happen next?"

"That's up to you" She said with smirk.

"I've no trouble with the date part, but she'll figure out that someone told you the truth."

"So?"

"As far as I know, I'm the only one who knows the truth. It will blow up in my face somehow." He said a bit worried.

"I swear it won't be that bad."

"It's Meredith we're talking about."

"Look Nathan, do you want to date my sister or not?"

"Of course I want to."

"Then, as far as I can see, this is the best way to do it. Waiting for her to tell me the truth will take ages."

"Ok, I'm in."

"I think the best way to handle this, is by first convincing her to go on the date and then I'll give you details."

"Keep me posted then."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still very angry at both of you." She said before leaving the cafeteria. It's funny how your feelings for someone disappear when you put your family first.

Riggs just sat there thinking for a couple of minutes before getting back to work. He was a bit confused about everything, but he couldn't wait to go on a date with the woman he had been thinking about the past months.

-.-.-

A couple of hours later at home...

"Just listen to me Maggie! I don't want to go on a date with some stranger." Meredith yelled at her sister who was being annoying tonight.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I'm happy you liked the first chapter. This fanfic just want I wanted to happen after 13x03, but then 13x04 was a huge disappointment._ _J_

-.-.-

They were standing in the middle of the living room. This conversation was louder than Maggie expected.

"Why? It's not like you're dating someone now, it might be good for you." Maggie said and instantly regretted that she had said _"_ _it might be good for you"._ That wasn't the type of comments that Meredith liked. But on the other hand Maggie knew that Meredith was ready to date, or rather; ready to date Riggs.

Meredith didn't know what to answer, should she stick to her story of not being ready to date, and blame it on the passing of her husband? She knew it was a lie, but maybe it was a lie that Maggie would accept. She really didn't know what to answer, so she just said: "How can you be so sure that I'm not dating?"

"Because you're always here, taking care of your children, or at the hospital, working." Maggie said with crossed arms.

"I could be dating when you're on shift and I'm not, you know?"

"Ok, let's say you're dating. Who is babysitting while you're on your fake dates?"

"Fine Maggie, I'm not dating. Are you happy now?" Meredith was really annoyed with Maggie now. Maybe she should come clean.

"No, but I still think that…" Maggie started when Alex came in.

"What's up?" Alex said and threw himself on the couch. Then he realised the tension in the room. "Are you fighting?"

"Yes" Meredith was quick to answer. "No, I don't know. Maggie is just being really annoying this evening."

"I'm not being annoying; I'm just trying to get Meredith to go on a blind date." Maggie tried to defend herself.

"This seems like a show, should I make some popcorn?" Alex said and tried to lighten the mood.

"No you shouldn't Alex and Maggie is going to stop begging now."

"No I'm not. What if this guy is perfect for you? I think you two would really hit it off."

"I highly doubt that." Now Meredith's voice had lowered.

"Stop it you two." Alex said. "I'm exhausted from a long day at work, I don't want to hear the two of you fighting."

"Fine, I'll let it go. For now…" Maggie said and sat down on the couch.

"Good! So what's for dinner?" Alex asked.

"How about we order in?" Meredith suggested.

They all agreed and Meredith went out of the room to order dinner.

-.-.-

Maggie and Alex were alone in the living room.

"Why are you trying to get your sister to date, when you know that she isn't ready."

"Please Alex. I know the truth, and my guess is you probably do too."

"You mean that you know about her and…"

"…Riggs." She ended his sentence. "Yes I do, he told me."

"Are you trying to get her to admit it?"

"No. I'm trying to get to go on a blind date, with Riggs."

"Ok, now I'm officially confused."

"Riggs told me everything, and of course I'm mad at them, but I feel really bad about it as well. If they both like each other they should be going out."

"And Riggs knows about this plan of yours?"

"Yes. It took a bit of convincing, but he's in. He pointed out that it would be hard to convince Meredith to go on a blind date, which seem to be true."

"It might be a good idea, because Meredith will not admit their relationship until you're walking down the aisle with another man."

"I know. She can be very stubborn. Can you please help?" Maggie begged.

"I'll give it a shot, let me talk to Meredith on my own."

-.-.-

Maggie went to bed soon after dinner. Meredith and Alex were cleaning.

"Mer?"

"Yes?"

"I think you should go on that date." He said with hesitance in his voice.

"Not you too." Meredith said as she rolled her eyes. "You know I can't go on a date with a stranger."

"Why can't you?"

"You know why." She wouldn't even admit it to Alex now.

"Riggs?"

"Yes Riggs."

"Riggs the guy you've turned down at least 10 times now?"

"Alex you know why I did that."

"Then tell her the truth, she only wants what's best for you."

"She would never forgive me."

"Maybe she wouldn't but you have two choices. Tell her the truth or go on this blind date. If you go on the date she'll eventually shut up about it."

"Fine I'll go if she brings it up again."

Alex sent a text to Maggie _*Ask her again tomorrow.*_

 _-.-.-_

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: I don't know how long I continue this fanfic, but here's another chapter._ _J_

The next morning.

"Morning" Meredith said when she saw Maggie.

"So, have you given it anymore thoughts?" Maggie asked

"What?" Meredith knew what Maggie meant, but it was easier to ignore it.

"You know what." She paused before continuing. "The blind date."

"Oh that. Yes, I have."

"Will you go then?"

"I'll go, just to get you to shut up." Meredith replied.

"Great, I'm so excited."

"Well, at least one of us is." She didn't get why Maggie was so excited about this.

"When should I tell him to pick you up?"

"I really don't care Maggie; it just has to be some day when you can babysit."

"How about this Friday at seven?" Maggie thought Friday would be perfect since she knew none of them were on shift that evening.

"Sure. Now shouldn't you get ready for work?" Meredith changed the subject. She was so annoyed with her sister why would she do this?

-.-.-

Riggs and Grey shared a patient this day, so the day was filled with flirtatious banter. How could Riggs be so charming and so irritating at the same time?

Riggs paged Pierce, because he needed her to consult on something.

She came and the three of them talked about the patient.

Dr. Pierce left the room, but them she reentered the room.

"I forgot one thing."

"What is that?" Riggs asked.

"Has Meredith told you about her Friday night plans?" Maggie asked.

"No she hasn't? What are your plans?"

Meredith didn't answer, so Maggie did. "She has a date."

"Oh really? Who's the lucky guy?"

"Probably some idiot. Maggie is forcing me to go on this blind date."

"Be nice Grey, he might be a good fellow." Riggs said.

"Whatever." Why would Maggie involve Riggs in this, and why was he so cool about it? It was like he didn't care at all. This was all very awkward for Meredith; little did she know that Riggs was in on everything.

Maggie left the room again.

"Why are you encouraging Maggie?" Meredith asked a bit annoyed.

"I don't want you to go on a date with a stranger, but just because I can't have you, doesn't mean anyone else can't."

"I hope the date is horrible, then Maggie will hopefully admit that she was wrong and shut up about."

"I hope the date goes well, who knows, maybe he's just the guy for you."

"Ugh, I really don't like you right now. You're just as annoying as Maggie and Alex."

"Alex? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Never mind" Meredith said and left.

-.-.-

An hour later Riggs went to find Maggie for details about the date.

"Hey"

"Hi, I said I could convince her and you doubted me!"

"Well you could, but you needed help from Karev." Maggie looked at him like 'how do you know about that'. "Meredith said that I was just as annoying as you and Alex, so I figured it out."

"Ok, I couldn't do it on my own and I got help. The important part here is that I got you a date with my sister."

"True. So what do I have to do?"

"You just make sure to plan a date, and pick her up at 7 o'clock on Friday."

"I'll be happy to do that."

-.-.-

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Thank you for all the nice reviews, I'll try to continue this story for a couple of chapters._

Maggie was helping Meredith to get ready for the date. Not because Meredith usually needed help to look her best, but because Meredith wasn't even trying today. She wasn't interested in the date, so if Maggie hadn't helped her get ready, and demanded a certain standard, then Meredith wouldn't look as good as she could, and that would probably bug her when she found out who the date was.

The time was 6:30 pm, Meredith had just done her hair, and was started on her makeup.

"How about this dress?" Maggie asked as she held up a dress that complimented Grey's figure perfectly.

"How about jeans and a t-shirt?" Meredith replied sarcastically.

"Come on Meredith! Have a little faith in my judgement of men. You'll like this guy." Maggie tried to convince her without letting too many details out.

"Fine, I'll wear that dress." It was the easiest way to stop Maggie's begging.

"You won't regret it."

"What if I do?"

"Trust me!" Convincing Meredith was way harder than Maggie expected.

The time reached 7, and Alex was putting the kids to sleep, when the doorbell rang.

"Mer, I think your date is here." Alex yelled upstairs

"Can you let him it? I'm not ready yet." Meredith asked.

"Will do."

Before Alex had had a chance to reach the door he saw that Zola had already opened the door in her pyjamas.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Nathan. You must be Zola."

"How do you know my name?"

"Because I know your mom, your aunts and uncles."

She accepted the answer and left.

"Hey man, come in, she's not ready yet." Alex said when he reached the door. "Zola go to your room; I'll be there right away." He added

"Thank you. Does she have any clue that it's me?" Riggs asked nervously.

"No, I don't think so. You can sit down if you want to, knowing Meredith this could take a while. I'm going to put Zola to sleep; it shouldn't take too long."

Before Alex had come back, Riggs heard someone coming down the stairs saying "Sorry for the wait, I'm ready now."

Riggs turned his head as he said "Don't worry about it, you're worth the wait", and saw Meredith.

She recognized that voice, and when she looked up she didn't know how to feel.

"Riggs. What are you doing here?" Meredith asked just as Riggs got up from the coach, and then she saw what he was wearing. "Maggie, what is Riggs doing here?" She turned to Maggie.

"I told her the truth Meredith. I couldn't keep it in anymore, it wasn't fair to us or her." Riggs quickly answered.

Maggie continued. "Of course I was mad when he told me, I still am, but according to him you two really like each other, and what kind of sister am if I don't let you be happy."

This is when Alex came in. He felt the tension, but he didn't know what to do.

"Alex are you in on this as well?" He heard on her voice that she was not happy.

"Yes, Maggie couldn't convince you to go on the date, so I helped her." He said, and added "Look Mer, it's for your own best."

"I can't believe you all lied to me." Meredith said and paused for a while. "Can I talk to Riggs alone?" They nodded and left the room.

"Why did you tell her the truth, when I told you that I was going to?"

"I couldn't wait until that day, and like I said it wasn't fair to us or her."

"There is no us."

"There could be."

Riggs took her by her shoulders, so that she was facing him. "Listen to me Meredith. I'm falling for you, and correct me if I'm wrong, you're falling for me as well. I'm not saying this to get you into bed with me, but because I really care about you. That is definitely a pro, but it's not the main reason." then he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I really do think we should try that again, we were pretty damn good."

As annoying as Riggs was, he was also so charming, she couldn't resist him even though she was so mad at him, Maggie and Alex for going behind her back. She didn't know what to say, everything he said was true.

"You clean up nice" she said quietly, and he understood this as she finally agreed on going on the date with him.

"So do you, you look really hot." He said with a winkle in his eyes. "How about we get moving? I made reservations." He said, as he offered her his arm and they left.

 _AN: This chapter was going to be too long if I included the date. Sorry if some details are wrong, I highly doubted myself with how everything is at the house._

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: First of all; sorry for the late update. I'm pretty busy with my postgraduate studies, so that's the reason for the delay. Second; this is the last chapter. Enjoy it while it lasts!_ _J_

.-.-.

Nathan was a real gentleman, which surprised Meredith. She had no doubts that he would be polite despite his usual cockiness, but he was an all-in gentleman. She didn't know which side of him she liked the best. Was it the cocky doctor, the flirtatious Riggs, or the gentleman Nathan? Well, she luckily she didn't have to choose.

.-.-.

In the car to the restaurant they hadn't talked that much, most of the ride they had just been sitting grinning like idiots for themselves. They had both tried to come up with something to talk about, but the other person always twisted it. Like when Meredith started talking about his car.

 _"_ _I like your car." Meredith said out of the blue._

 _"_ _Yeah, me too, although I have better memories in your car than in mine." Riggs replied with a huge smile on his face._

 _Meredith let a "Shut up" out and her cheeks turned red instantly._

 _"_ _Just saying, we had a good time, I wouldn't mind repeating it."_

Riggs had also tried;

 _"_ _Zola is an adorable little girl, and I think she liked me."_

 _"_ _Really Nathan? Don't you think a first date is a bit too early to be talking about kids?"_

 _"_ _Don't flatter yourself, I don't want you that bad."_

 _"_ _Is that so? Didn't you just trick me into going on a date with you, after I've been rejecting you for months?"_

 _"_ _You and I both know why you rejected me, and it was not because you weren't into me."_

.-.-.

The restaurant Riggs had chosen was a really nice and cozy place, not too fancy. She liked his taste. The conversation went smoothly at the restaurant. Unlike their usual conversations, this one didn't include Maggie or work. They shared stories, both funny and more emotional.

After leaving the restaurant they took a walk, since neither of them wanted the date to end. They came across a waffle stand, and decided to get their second desert. When they were walking back to the car, and had finished their waffles, their hands intertwined. They both felt the butterflies when their hands intertwined, even though they had already seen each other naked. It was like they were teenagers again.

Being the gentleman he apparently was, he drove her back home. When the car stopped they looked at each other, and Meredith said "How about…" she hesitated a bit "…you start the car again, and we go to your place?" she asked.

"My car is not fancy enough for you?" He asked with a wink in his eyes.

"You know I can change my mind!" She said. Oh god he really knew how to be annoying and charming at the same time.

"I'm just kidding Meredith, I would like you to accompany me back home." And they left the driveway outside Meredith's home.

They arrived at his place.

"This is a nice place you have." She was sitting on the couch in his living room.

"Thank you" he said as he handed her a drink and sat down next to her.

"I really enjoyed tonight."

"So did I, I'm actually really glad that Maggie convinced us to do did this." He said.

"Me too. But I'm still mad at you, Maggie and Alex."

"How can I make that up to?" He said as he leaned in for a kiss. This was the first kiss they had shared since that night.

"Maybe, I'll you off the hook this time."

"Does this mean I can kiss you in public?"

"How about we keep this a secret for a couple of days first."

"I'm good with that, just not too long." They agreed on this.

.-.-.

A few hours later.

*Phone ringing*

"Nathan! Pick up your phone." Meredith was not ready to wake up yet, it was too early.

"Sorry" he said as he rolled over and picked it up.

 _"_ _I need you at the hospital ASAP." The person on the other end said. He could hear that it was Dr. Bailey._

"It's the hospital" he whispered to Meredith.

 _"_ _I can be there in a half hour." He answered._

 _"_ _Wait a second, who am I talking to?" The Bailey asked._

 _"_ _Riggs, why?"_

 _"_ _Because I called Dr. Grey!"_

 _"_ _Oh..." was all he could say as he noticed that it was Meredith's phone._

Meredith seemed a bit confused as she looked at him, when he handed her the phone. "I guess our secret is out. It's the chief."

 **The End.**

 _AN: It's not that I don't want to continue this story, I just don't have the imagination. I'm not good at long stories, so I hoped you liked it and who knows, maybe I'll make another short Merthan fanfic. Shout out to Jackiiiieeee111, , and NewHope93 for continuous support through the whole story!_


End file.
